Loving You, Loving Me
by Inuyasha's Dark Angel
Summary: Ten years since it all began...eight since it all ended. Have the miko and inuhanyou come to realize their true affections? InuKag


**As of April 28, 2005: Because fanfiction. net has a policy for "If you didn't write it, don't post it." the songs used in this fic have been taken off so as to prevent the deletion of my account on this site. If you wish to read the full formed fic (songs included) go to my profile and there will be links to my mediaminer account. I apologize for this questionable policy...wherever you see a page breaker, that's where the song is supposed to be...

* * *

**

_Loving You, Loving Me_

_By: inuyashas-dark-angel_

_Summary: Ten years since it all began…eight since it ended. Have the miko reincarnation and inu-hanyou come to realize their true affections? InuKag_

**

* * *

**

**Hello again everyone! I'm back with another one-shot and yes it's a song-fic. I hope you all enjoy it. This is an INUKAG fic, no matter what you read within the first few paragraphs remember that fact. Translations are at the end of the fic as is the song title and artist. I wrote this to perfectly correspond with Valentine's Day which is coming up within a few days, but it would work as a year round too…anyway, enough of my rambling…enjoy! (And don't forget to review after!)

* * *

**

It had been a long, but joyous eight years. Naraku had long since been destroyed. Kikyo had returned to the death with the hanyou of her eyes. Miroku's Kazanna had been diminished with Naraku's demise. Kohaku and Sango were reunited and had caught up on lost years. The well was sealed up naturally not long after the "Final Battle" leaving Kagome to not see her friends and loved ones again.

Kagome sat at the base of the Goshinboku, admiring the gold band placed on her left ring finger. Seven years marked the significance of the ring…as did two five-year-old fraternal twins: Inume and Kito. The young children were the joy of her life and in a way her connection to the other era. She wished for her friends and _family_ to be able to see two of the three loves of her life…but sadly it was impossible. Although her life was so charitable, there was a certain, small emptiness in her heart which nothing could seemingly fill.

A bouquet of amaryllis flowers and lilies floated its way down to her feet. Kagome smiled and picked them up, handling them delicately as she took in the gorgeous, breath-taking scent. She allowed herself to close her eyes as the person from whom the bouquet had come took a seat next to her. No words needed to tell her who the "sender" was, the adequate amaryllis and lily was enough evidence. The only one who would have given her such a simple-hearted gift was the only who could truly make her happy…the father of her children…the love of her life, her husband. He could replace any materialistic item and act as the sun of her world.

* * *

"I take you like the flowers, koishii?" 

"Of course, though what's the occasion?"

"Why, can't a man give his love a gift once in a while?"

"Hai, but this is the third gift this week,"

"Just goes to show how much I love you,"

"I love you too," Kagome replied before melting into a chaste kiss. "Though just having you in my life is enough of a gift…and you love spoils me too much already."

"But Kagome, it's only been seven years. We still have the rest of forever,"

She giggled at his boyish grin and the spark of youth in his eyes…the traits which had somewhat initiated her "crush" when they had first met. She watched him pull an amaryllis and lily from the bunch and snap off half of their stems. Gently he tucked them behind her left ear so they sat gracefully in her pulled back hair. Another quality of his she completely adored: his oh-so tender touch. Truly she could never ask for anything more.

* * *

Moments past as they stared into each others' eyes. Kagome felt that all too familiar blush creep upon her face. Even after so long he still had the power to make her feel bashful; however, she never hid it from him because she knew how much he loved seeing her shy-away. She practically melted into him when he pulled her into his arms. How many times had she been in his embrace and the concept of being in his arms was still a new idea for her. 

It was kind of strange, Kagome felt like she didn't really belong with him but at the same time felt as if she did…it was quite foolish of her, really. Her heart was completely intent on loving this man forever…but her mind was somewhere else…like she belonged with another…but that was obtuse thinking…this **was **her destiny. He **was** the one she belonged to and with. This **was **the place she was accustomed to. All those blissful thoughts about her true being had all come from her chocolate brown eyes pouring into his own.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" 

"Hmm?"

"You kinda spaced out for a bit, is everything okay?"

"Hai…I was just imagining about how it would be if we weren't together and how horrible it would be. Though I always wonder how we did end up together,"

"Are you doubtful?"

Kagome was embarrassed by her words, "Ie, nothing like that! It's just so weird how everything fits together ne?"

"You have a point,"

She smiled lightly at the sudden change of characteristic of the man sitting next to her…or _half-_man so to speak.

* * *

"Inuyasha," Kagome received a grunt in reply. "Now you're the one in a daze. Mind coming out of it for at least a little while because last time you were like this it lasted a few days." She teased him knowing full well the last time he had been in this state was the day they had sent Naraku and Kikyo to the death together, which had been eight years ago. He was in a great deal of shock about how Kikyo had actually been in love with Onigumo and therefore fell for Naraku. 

Kagome knew the there was but one way to snap Inuyasha out of this bemusement. She leaned forward and placed a light, feathery kiss on his cheek. Nothing happened. "Inuyasha, come on, Sango and Miroku said they had something to tell us, we should go meet them." Still no stir from the hanyou. "Okay, I know what you're probably thinking. I do miss my family and friends from the Modern Era…but you know I love you with everything I am, especially because you gave me two wonderful children. I'm glad you skipped going to hell with Kikyo…because…" she paused due to a contraction around her heart, "Because I knew if you had gone with her, we wouldn't be together. I'm thankful you decided to be with me and let me know you as a whole…"

At this point a tear escaped from her eye though she hadn't any idea her tear ducts had become active. Inuyasha still didn't rouse. Another tear fell, followed by another, and then they fell in a continuous stream down her now rosy cheeks. Kagome didn't know whether her tears were out of happiness that she was with her life, mate, and soul, or out of sadness that he had yet to respond.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha finally spoke. His amber eyes bore into her browns as if to search through her soul. "Don't cry…onegaii. You know I hate it when you cry…even if they're out of joy. I'm sorry for not replying to you straight away…I was just locked up in my own treacherous mind yet again."

She pursed her lips and wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her kimono. "I understand…it's all right…"

* * *

"Like the gifts you've given to me over the years…I want you to remember my words as a constant reminder, _otaku geretsu nanimokamo tame touhou soshite ikkaku oite hoyuu ichijinbutsu waga chuushin soshite kontan_. You've given me so much…you've proven that you are the only one who could ever love me with such a passion. _Watashi ai otaku._ I really could never ask for more." 

Two young voices rang out, "Reidou-chan, otokooya-san!" Kagome and Inuyasha looked over to see their children running up to them. Before the brood could reach them Inuyasha replied with "Watashi ai otaku nimo."

* * *

They shared a loving glance before standing up together and going to meet Inume and Kito 'half-way'. Kagome forgot all her doubts and mentally slapped herself for even having them. 

She knew.

She had more than anyone could ever ask for. It had taken her all of seven years to finally figure it out, but she did. A love kindled for eternity…two children, both of great standard…and the hanyou that had helped her through it all, loved her for so long, and given her that eternal love, which was the greatest gift of all.

_**

* * *

**_

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. And if you didn't…well I'd like to hear why as well. So review please and thank you regardless your perceptions are of this fic. Well until next,**

**Claire**

**Translations: (Very roughly done though so don't get mad if I'm not right on)**

**_Hai_- yes**

**_Ie_- no**

**_Onegaii_- please**

**_Otaku geretsu nanimokamo tame touhou soshite ikkaku oite hoyuu ichijinbutsu waga chuushin soshite kontan_. - You mean everything to me and are in possession of my heart and soul. **(Mind you...this translation is very rough and may not be completely correct...)


End file.
